


Snow Angels

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baby Ophelia, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, What do you mean its too late for winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: Owain and Corrin show their baby daughter, Ophelia, the wonders that snow has to offer
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Odin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraMota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/gifts).



> I wrote this back in December as a gift for my fellow Corrwain lover and good friend @SakuraMota and only got around to publicly posting it now!
> 
> I hope Y'all enjoy this cute Family being cute~

Owain looked over the fresh blanket of snow around him and huddled deeper into the knit scarf around his neck with a shiver. He had never liked the cold, even back home in Ylisse. He always preferred to be around the warmth of a crackling fire then standing in a snowdrift, but he could always make an exception for the two loves of his life.

"Okay, here we come!" Corrin called as she stepped off the back porch with Ophelia in her arms.

Owain couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. From the knit cap that was pulled down over her ears, to the down coat that clung to her, Ophelia was almost consumed by the many layers she was wearing. Corrin was almost as bundled up as their daughter; she wore two scarves, a thick pair of mittens, and a heavy coat. She even donned some fur-lined boots despite her dislike of footwear. 

Corrin stopped a short distance away from Owain and sat Ophelia down. Ophelia had a slightly confused look on her face as she looked around at all the white powder on the ground. 

Corrin crouched beside the toddler. "This is snow, Ophie," she said. 

Ophelia looked between the white powder and her mother, her expression looking even more confused. 

"It's a little weird isn't it," Corrin giggled. "But look how fun it is." She picked up a handful of snow and made a ball and held it out to the little girl. "This is a snowball."

Ophelia gasped and took the ball from her mother's hands, completely mesmerized. 

Corrin stood and took Ophelia's free hand. "Come on, let's see what else snow does!" 

Corrin took a step forward, the snow crunching under her feet. Ophelia squealed at the sound. She started stomping her feet and squealed even louder as she realized she could make the ground make that sound too. 

Owain laughed, he crouched down to his daughter's level. She caught sight of him and started running to him, holding her snowball out so he could see. "Papa, Look! Look!" 

Before she could reach him, Ophelia's feet suddenly slipped out from under her, and she tumbled into the snow. She instantly started crying. Owain rushed forward and scooped her up, setting her back on her feet and brushing snow off her face. He looked her up and down and found no scrapes or injuries. 

"You're okay, Ophie," he said calmly as he wiped her tears away with the end of his scarf. 

Ophelia pointed to where she had fallen, her bottom lip quivering. "S-snowball!" She sobbed.

Owain looked over and sure enough, there was the crumbled remains of the snowball; it must have been crushed when she fell. "Don't worry. We can fix it." Owain grabbed the crumpled ball, pressed it back into shape, and handed it back to her. Her tears instantly dried and she bounced up and down, excited to have her snowball back.

Corrin joined them. Ophelia held up the snowball for her to see. "Papa fixed it!" 

"He did?" Corrin asked excitedly. "You should tell him thank you, don't you think?"

Ophelia hugged her father's neck. "Thank you, papa!"

"You're very welcome, Ophelia." Owain chuckled. "Now, let's go play!"

...

They then show Ophelia more winter activities. They had a snowball war that Ophelia won single-handedly. (Her first snowball was set aside, safe from the battle) They made a snowman family, one to represent each of them, and they caught snowflakes on their tongues when the snow started to fall again. 

Corrin sighed and fell backward into the snow. Ophelia came over and stood beside her mother. "Mama, whatcha doing?" 

"Watch," Corrin said. 

Corrin swept her arms and legs through the snow a few times and then stood up to reveal the outline she left behind. "Ta-da! It's a snow angel!"

Ophelia gasped and looked up at Corrin. "Again! again!"

"Do you want me to show you how to do it too?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah!" 

It took Ophelia a minute to get how she was supposed to move her arms and legs, but after a while, she was a master at making snow angels. She ran around and made them wherever she could. Corrin came over to stand next to Owain as they watched their daughter play, an adoring smile present on her lips. Owain mirrored that same smile. He reached over and wrapped his fingers around Corrin's gloved ones. 

Owain may hate the cold, but he loved his snow angels with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter if you wanna- @Astra_Dark


End file.
